Can't Break A Broken Heart
by Buba-Li
Summary: a songfic based on You Can't Break A Broken Heart by Kate Voegele. He's hurt you once before and you went back to him, this time you won't stand for it. However much it hurts.


You pack your bags, not caring to fold them properly, just throwing them all into your suitcase and closing it with force. You were crying hard, finding it harder to breathe. The tears were making your mascara run down your cheeks. You pressed play on your ipod, regretting the choice of songs that were on it, but didn't bother to change it.

_**Won't be so easy**_

_**This time to hurt me**_

_**You can try**_

_**This time, know baby, there are no tears left here to dry**_

_**If you think you can woe me like before**_

_**If you think you can do that anymore**_

_**Won't get to far, nooo**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

You look over at the mirror and see the state that you're in. You grab a make-up wipe and clean up your face, still trying to stop the tears from falling.

You hear the door slam close and the footsteps leading to your room, he walks in the room, you know what he's going to say but it's too late. He already broke your heart.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

_**Hurt me before now**_

_**Won't hurt no more now**_

_**Not this time**_

"No, you said that before, James!" You weren't letting him get away with this one. He's done it before and you forgave him too quickly. "_**You might do better messing with someone else's mind**_

_**Cuz you're not gonna break me down again"**_

"I promise I can change. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, she doesn't mean anything to me!" You could see the hurt in his eyes.

_**Your done with doin' me the way you did**_

_**It's gone to far, eh**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

"You said that last time, James! You can't expect me to forgive you this time! My heart was broken once before because of the same thing!" You felt yourself getting extremely angry as you felt the pain in your chest.

_**So try your best now baby**_

_**Try your best to break me**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

_**No damage you can do now**_

_**I'm immune to you now**_

_**You can't break what broke apart**_

_**There's nothing you can do to me no more**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

"It doesn't matter what you say, nothing can hurt me more than this. Nothing that you do can fix anything, or even break me a little bit more." You picked up your suitcase and left the room.

_**So don't waste your time**_

_**Your time has come and gone**_

_**What are you here for?**_

_**You can't hurt me any more**_

"I'm not going to give up, you're worth too much to me." You can hear the begging in his voice, but nothing was going to change and you knew that.

"Then you have a funny way of showing it!" You dropped your things on the floor and turned round to him, you were ready to shout.

_**So try your best now baby**_

_**Try your best to break me**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

_**No damage you can do now**_

_**I'm immune to you now**_

_**You can't break what broke apart**_

_**There's nothing you can do to me no more**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

"You don't care about what I've been feeling, all you care about is you! Your looks are all that mattered! You couldn't even see how much I was broken from what you did, but don't worry you're not going to be able to do it again, my heart was broken long ago!"

_**So try your best now baby**_

_**Try your best to break me**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

_**No damage you can do now**_

_**I'm immune to you now**_

_**You can't break what broke apart**_

_**There's nothing you can do to me no more**_

_**You can't break a broken heart**_

You grab your things and head out into the rain to the waiting taxi and put your bags in, you hear the running feet behind you and turn around, he grabs you by your waist and smashes his lips to yours, you kiss back, but don't feel the sparks that you used to felt. All you feel is the hurt.

"I love you." He whispers as he pulls away.

"I loved you too, James. But this time there is nothing you can do. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." You can see the tears in his eyes as you both stare into eachothers eyes as the rain soaks both of your clothes.

You push away from his grasp and climb into the taxi.

"Bye James." He looks down at his hands to see the engagement ring he gave you 4 months ago. You start to cry again, this way you know that whatever happens, nothing will hurt as much as this, whatevers happens you'll always love James David Diamond no matter how much he hurt you.

_**Break a broken heart**_


End file.
